Giggles and Laughs (Diablo x OC)
by Lillypebbles666
Summary: My time as an intern at Gotham city has been interesting to say the least! I'm a bit of a nutcase before I met them all, but you'll see how it goes, wont cha? (Diablo x OC) (I haven't written in ages! Gosh i feel so rusty X X)
1. I Giggles and Laughs (Diablo x OC)

"Could you stop giggling this is not funny!" Joyce shouted at me while kicking my leg, the pain only fuelling my laughter which resulted in me getting another kick. Now you must be wondering- what happened? Why is this Joyce person such an abusive c*nt? Well for that we'd have to rewind a little.

8:30 AM; a regular day starts for me, myself and I.

Who am I you wonder? Well let's just say that my real name is hard to pronounce for Americans so in Gotham I stick to Lilly…You know Lilith? No? First wife of Adam and such…. Really?! look it up!

Anyways I go By Lilly, I have short Hair, which I had recently dyed into a midnight blue shade(though yesterday I had also bleached my tips and made them apple green). Needless to say, my colleagues at work weren't too fond of my vibrant hair colour.

I'm just your average chicka, about 178 cm tall, which is I don't know how many Ft since I don't give a shit. Height isn't everything, I believe in personalities, which gets me into a lot of trouble since I hate bullshitters.

Now don't get me wrong I do tell a little white lie every once and a while, however I HATE excuses, I Hate people who cannot say " Gurl your hair is ugly" in your face and do it behind your back instead. Those are the people I HATE. After all, stand for your opinion, and take a hit or two while you're at it!

 _No? Well okay maybe I should not talk about violence._

Anyways, around 9 Am my work starts, so at that point I had entered the building, got a cup of hot chocolate, greeted a few nasty people and sat down at my little desk. Snug and comfy and full of my art. And so were the walls. And the floor…and….Well let's just say when I get artsy I stick it up wherever there is space.

That morning was a regular day in my books, sitting down, scribbling and doodling away for a fashion magazine before suddenly everything went quiet….Too quiet…

 _You see, I might be new around Gotham's fashion drawing board, however I wasn't stupid._

So what would you do, when normally the halls would be filled with chatter, machines would be printing and people on high heels would be walking around like morons, but now it was deathly silent? As if in, you could hear a needle fall somewhere.

Whelp, I had two options. Option one was to stay in my office and ignore EVERYTHING, option two would be to check it out or to hide under my desk….Fuck those were 3 options weren't it? Ugh, Have I told you yet I suck at Math?

Anyways I decided to listen first, and then slowly I creeped towards my door. I get this small adrenaline rush _\- I heard Gotham was pretty dangerous, but I had only been around for two weeks! Surl-_

Amidst my pondering the door got pulled open right in front of my face.

And oh my god a screamed like a little girl.

And then I laughed, hard…

Yup, and all of this while in front of someone whom I knew would be trouble. So far I had only heard rumours and had taken it upon myself to ' ahem' research the subject a bit. But here he stood all his arrogant glory.

The Joker.

Thankfully my laughing fit didn't take very long, however what would happen next? Should I talk? Was I going to get shot for laughing?

Oh my god it would be a short story if I did! HA HA!

But no instead I saw he head the tiniest of smiles of his own, before he covered his mouth with his hand, where a tattoo of a smile resided " Man, That is awesome!" I said, giddy and probably in for some trouble for even speaking to him in such a matter.

Remember when I loved honest people? Yeah I think I count as one of those, but I also do not have a filter….Like…EVER…

"Ahhh, and who might you be? You weren't on the list…?" He said, though I could feel the question hanging in the air. _Oh shit is about to go down…_

What would you do? Would you lie? Would you tell the truth?

HA! You know my answer to this already! 

" Ahh~ That might be because I'm new in town? I've only been in Gotham for about two weeks now? Nothing special rea- What are you doing?" He had smoothly walked past me and onto a few drawings, his hands pulling a few of my designs down. Now don't get me wrong, I draw clothes for a living, but most of my drawings are made up of 'scary' monster doodles.

So why did he just take one of those down?

 _Is he taking an interest in those or is he just going to hide his gun behind those papers ad fire a bullet through my-_

"AH!" I yelped out, a bit startled when he was suddenly holding both of my shoulders in his hand, _And having his gun pressing painfully in my shoulder bone thingy…_

"Do you know what is happening ah?" " _Lilly"_ " Lilly?" he asked, grinning at me with his…are those grills?

" _Oh Merlin's beard this is awesome!"_

"Shit I said that out loud didn't I?" Did I really though? Either way he seemed amused. Unfortunately, not amused enough to let me stay conscious as the next thing I knew a painful blow was added somewhere near my neck or head.

 _Hey you try to tell the difference when you're trying to not freak out!_

Either way, this was the time where the world went black….and I came back to…well me and Joyce being locked up together in a room, with one more person whose name I keep forgetting.

 _Note to self: I suck at names and faces…I should REALLY work on that!_

Anyways, when I came too everything was hurting, and those two others…Joyce and uhhh…? No idea what his name was, were bickering about how messed up this was and how they were going to die.

 _You might not find this funny, but I do, you see whenever I hurt, or whenever I see people in pain or frightened I cannot help but laugh!...Unfortunately others do not see it as a good thing….Reminds me as to why people tell me to go see a shrink so often…Ha Ha!_

And this brings us back to my predicament, Joyce being angry at me and the guy trying to solve the mess we were in. Honestly, how did they think they could win this? He had henchmen, an unless one of them had like super-duper awesome powers none of us were getting out of here.

After my fit of giggles and laughs I looked around a bit. Plain mustard yellow room, one closet, and a lot of pipes going up and down (probably from the heater). Looking at my cuffs I noticed they were attached to said pipes, and so were the others….

 _Oh…is that a crack I see in my pipe?_

I looked closely and sure enough there was one.

 _Escape or no escape? That is the question….Okay let's not be stupid, escaping would be stupid…Maybe he was just finding some friends or designers or-_

" You, up" I gaped a bit when I once again was pulled out of my musings before doing as I was told. The guy seemed to have never heard of a shave, however he was buff and seemed of the loyal kind…Not extremely smart but tough…But still a softy…

 _Ugh, I know I suck at explaining people! Give me a break!_

A few minutes tugs and pulls later my cuffs were removed and I was pulled along by this man. I was almost magic how I manged to shut up almost instantly. Though I did feel like giggling every once in a while, or to make a joke, but I didn't. Instead I followed and ended up in some sort of office?

Neatly arranged, very posh and purple…With Joker and…Oh wait I knew who she was! The harlequeen!...no wait Harlequin…Harley! That's who she was.

I smiled when I saw them, I actually smiled, and even they seemed to be taken back by that, though they returned it soon enough, Joker with his hand tattoo, which I still find awesome, and Harley with her giggles.

"So, Puddin' has been telling me you design clothes, and I need some" She started off, to which the Joker pushed her off the table " Not now Harley, we first have to find out why this little flower has ben…ah… Lying to me"

 _Oh crap…did I lie? Where? When?_

Thankfully that got explained quickly whilst he started to slowly, _Might I add dangerously?_ Towards me " You, didn't give me your real name…did you think I wouldn't find out?!" His voice rang with so much malice and anger…Was he trying to skin me with his words?

 _Ugh I don't get intimidated easily…but he does give me tingles…_

"Lilly is my nickname, my real name Is something Americans can't pronounce, but if you must know is Jester without the J" To which I quickly added " And my last name is German sooo….Again pronunciation it would be better for me to write id down"

He stared at me and I nervously smiled back.

 _OH shit oh shit oh SHIT am I going to die? I surely hope not, Stupid European names being difficult grr!_


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at me and I nervously smiled back.

 _OH shit oh shit oh SHIT am I going to die? I surely hope not, Stupid European names being difficult grr!_

 _Ah so you all have returned to see how little old me died? Whelp, tough luck obviously there is a second chapter! Mwahah_

The staring really got onto my nerves, we stared and stared, and then suddenly, almost out of nowhere he let this odd laugh go from deep within his body… If you want to call it that…It was awkward…dangerous…and almost seemed fake…perhaps it was

 _Shit I shouldn't be complaining about this should ? But his laugh…did he practise on that? Shees straight outta a horror movie! What? You don't think so? Oh god don't tell me you find this a…a – shudders- attractive?!_

" WELL then, I wonder why you wouldn't pick a nickname closer to your real name…Jester does sound nice for you…..Maybe you can be an addition like Harley….To our little …ah family" He grinned widely at me.

I wasn't impressed. Heck I never am but I disliked families and I disliked the thought of THEM being family to me even more _Oh all the pain…and the suffering…not to mention the chases and abuse…ugh no thanks!_

Yeah, as if I had a choice in that matter…

 _Haha! No, no I did not!_

After some talking and -ahem- sort of arguing, I got appointed to my room to… _Ah I guess draw? At least I am not shackled…Does this mean I am gonna be their own private little designer or something?_

 _How long do YOU think I'll survive? Honestly I got nothing…Maybe a week…though with my honesty…perhaps a day…Ha Ha….Rest in pieces!_

Shaking my head I started to work on some doodles of monsters again…I got the theme of a harlequin and joker card stuck in my head thanks to the abduction so they turned out nicely…Kinda…sorta

 _Okay maybe I shouldn't have drawn them while hanging by the neck from some tree by a rope but still! All in good fun right? Ha…ha…Okay yeah you're right I should probably destroy this…To bad I tend to doodle with ink!_

Pouting to myself I drew some clothes, skirt here, pants there….Honestly I couldn't draw or be inspired on command. _Which was why I got into an argument with J. Jesus that guy b*tchslaps like a frigging bullet-train!_

Lost in my doodles I mumbled to myself a bit, about everything. Call me a grumbler call me a mumbler, call me an extremely negative and sarcastic person that should have died earlier today. I honestly do not care. However, what I do care about is "Shitty room, smelly…stinky…dark…no good light…ugh my ink is a goner…got no paper towels…Shit did it just?!" Growling at my pen I looked at the item- my fingers turning black as It had created a big fat black blob in the middle of a drawing.

 _Note to self: Granny's pen really should have a pal, this thing is way too old to carry on!...Ugh what a mess…Do you guys draw too? Betcha you don't draw a lot with ink but with pencils! Ha HA!_

"Finally!" I jumped up a bit and looked to my side, noticing Harley sitting on a bed… _Wait there was a bed? Was I supposed to sleep?_

"Uhm, you could've just poked me…or you know, done something" I pointed out making her giggle " But you were so busy! You had an all grumbly-mumbly face on like my Puddin' does when he is busy!" _Well, I surely hope he doesn't get like this over me any time soon…I_ " Okay…so uhhh…Harley…?" I wondered, unsure whether to call her that or anything else " Yup" she replied chipper as ever before walking over to my drawing table.

 _I Ah did I forgot to mention I had a table and a chair? Well tough luck!_

"What is the plan for me exactly?" I asked her curiously, turning my body to face her slightly as she looked through my drawings, While in the meantime getting some ink on her hands.

" I dunno, Mr. J enjoyed your art suga! So I guess you'll be drawing a ton from now on…However your office ones were better than these" _"Shees I wonder why"_ Her look said it all.

 _Crap did I say that out loud again? Gawd!_

She however giggled and then started to laugh, which made me smile slightly " To be fair, I mostly go outside to get inspired, sitting in a dusty old room will kill off your imagination, you know?" She nodded and bounced slightly on her spot " To be fair, puddin' doesn't let me have many friends or any people up here in general, so having you around will be fun! But first we need to get you into the shower and out of those awful clothes! What are those anyways?!" She said while making a disapproving noise.

 _What does she mean what is this anyway? Aren't I wearing a simple band shirt and a frigging black pants?!..Okay and a nice long hoodie but still! I get cold easily!_

 _Ugh, don't tell me YOU dress better than me, You can read my stuff, but what about YOU! HUH?! Yeah that's what I thought!_

 _Wait what is she…?  
_ I blinked slightly as she tugged me along with her out of the room and into what I believed to be her room. It was blue pink and had a lot of fur, glittery things and colourful outfits. All sorts of weapons too…Was that a baseball bat?

 _Better not ask…then again I also had weapons….like that meat-hook…and that gun and…Yeah okay I like weapons…_

"So, I doubt we have the same size since you're a bit plumb, but we'll work that off of you no worries!" she said while smiling brightly and handing me some clothes that were probably either too big or her or just loose fitting…either way it was a dress…

 _Shit no, I don't do dresses….Maybe I should try and flush it down the toilet…Shit no she's gonna have my head…fuck she's expecting me to go to the shower…she's staring…fuck…fuck_

"Can't I have pants?" I wondered only to make her grin " Nope, Puddin' doesn't like em' unless they're short, and I think this will look lovely just try it! Now don't make me come in there with you!".

 _HAH! She says it like it's a threat! Pff tough luck lady I don't mind showering with other girls! Maybe some of YOU do…but hey it is my story isn't it? Ha HA! Too bad huh?!_

Grinning back, which turned out more of a grimace, I slowly stalked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water tab. Steam soon enough filled the rather large room, however I still felt…nervous.

What would they do with my clothes? I enjoyed my nerdy and somewhat lazy clothes thank you very much!

But if I would not listen to Harley….She knew J's taste the best right?... _Not that I would want to get freaky with him…well…he's awesome as a bro I guess…but…he has some serious issues and I'd be dead before I'd be able to say BATSIE!_

Giggling to myself I turned on the cold water a little bit and started to strip from my clothes. Once nude I showered quickly and dried myself just as quick.

 _Believe me I broke a speed record with that one! How long do YOU normally shower? I shower for about 30 minutes…taking my time…relaxing…Yeah, that ain't happening with a clown prince and his girlfriend!_

Once dried up I went to get dressed, quickly putting on my own underwear before putting on the dress "Harley…is it supposed to be this short? I swear when you're naked and wear an apron it covers more of your backside!" I said to her, helplessly pulling down the bottom part of the flimsy dress.

 _Hah, red dress, short and basically easy rape access…Shit I want a gun…either to shoot myself, Harley for picking this, or my boss for hiring me as an intern.…Do people even get hired or? Meh, no idea!_

Harley's laugh along with - _Oh no not him!-_ Jokers laugh came from the other side of the door making me even more nervous. Did I really have to wear this? At least give me shorts

 _PLEASE give me shorts!...please? no? Well screw you then!_

Slowly, hesitant and somewhat annoyed I walked out of the bathroom, still pulling down the dress. It filled up nicely in the front with my breasts being a D cup, however the rest… I glared at the wall behind them.

 _Maybe they will shoot me._

Unfortunately, they didn't.

 _I bet you can guess where I am at now…in that same shitty dress…Let me give you a hint…It has a bar…_

Yup, I had to walk on heels, in this short dress into the ' The Grin And Bare It" strip bar!

 _Fucks sake, what's next?! Me dancing HA!...Oh god no…I really don't know how to dance!_

Thankfully I was spared from that embarrassment and had to sit with _HIM._

And no not the band, J, Joker, whatever " So ah, I am not really sure what to call you…" He confessed, seeming sad as he did so, though I knew better than to trust that.

And I was right, within seconds he placed his hand over his mouth showing his awesome tattoo.

"Now, I think having a little Jester in the family would be nice…You see Harley has been nagging…" He continued, slowly lowering his hand " Plus, I really like your drawings~ So dark so different…so…I would Say me, but obviously you drew them…But now you are mine aren't you?".

 _Does he expect a reply from me? Shit he is threatening as fuck! Of course I am ' his' I was frigging kidnapped!..._

Taking a deep breath, I looked him straight in his eyes. _Do or die b*tches!_

" I do not care what you call me, nor do I mind drawing for you, but putting me in a dusty old room with no view won't make me draw a lot of things, but if it is any consolation I do not plan on escaping…where to? And for what? Considering you haven't been arrested it makes me wonder if the police are even to be trusted…Guess I am sticking around for a while longer".

Again silence.

I think he likes it. It makes people nervous. And it bores me. _Sh*t I shouldn't be bored should I?_

Absentmindedly I watched Harley dance, shaking my head before looking at the Joker, who also seemed to be watching Harley. Good. Just keep doing that and I will live a bit longer.

Yup and he is back looking at me " You'll get a tattoo like her's…And we need to find you an ah…more appropriate attire to fit into the family" he started, looking at me in a way that made my hairs stand on end "And we need to…train you" he added, grinning at me with his grills.

 _So you can guess what happened next, after heavy training I got my ass whooped, bruised and battered, right? Whelp no! Yeah I know, sucks to be me!_

Anyways, the night went by with me just doodling and J doing his business, thankfully I wasn't involved. Until he wanted to leave. Shit got real when we plunged into the water though.

 _Yeah, shit really got real. Wanna know why?!_

 _Because that moronic Batman actually thought me to be one of J's people…Well okay I was Wearing former Harley clothes but still! Shivering wet and tired I was delivered to Arkham, showered, dried and put into a straightjacket before being transported._

 _Why me right._

 _I ain't insane…_

 _I don't have Superpowers…_

 _And I sure as hell don't know how to fight…_

Finally after a long run I got a destination. A cosy little cell in Blackgate.

 _And I guess this is where my story actually begins doesn't it! Ha! But you will have to be patient…very Patient…_

 _-_

(To be fair next week i do have a small trip with my class and all so i doubt i will be able to update...so Depending on how things go..I won't be back untilllll next week friday :3, Leave a comment or anything if you want! MWahaha So evil for stopping at this point right? But don't worry this isn't a typical story :P)


End file.
